User talk:SSgt Griggs
Welcome Hi, welcome to Heroes Wiki! Thanks for your edit you made to the User talk:Queen Misery page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Thanks! -Groxiuos first of all I called you a racist because you come across as having a dislike of people due to them being White, coupled with the fact if someone disagrees with you instead of being rational you call them racists - how is that helping anyone? if anything it makes things worse for everyone - there are so many bad things in the world and judging people based solely on what they are makes it worse for everyone. You think I'm a racist because I blocked you for rude behavior? I'd do the same to any man - of any color or creed - perhaps I've misjudged you, perhaps I haven't.. in the end that's not the point. The point is you're being needlessly aggressive - if you want to debate rationally I'm fine with that but I won't bow down to you just because you think you are somehow better than me Queen Misery 17:12, September 27, 2011 (UTC) In fact I'll go into more detail, just so you understand (though judging by your behavior before you'll ignore what I say and just label me racist regardless): 1) you were offended by articles - which you have every right to, you demanded they be taken down rather than ask in a civil manner.. despite this the admins were willing to do so and removed some of the articles that clearly did not belong. 2) one article in particular caused you offense yet needed some debate due to its controversial nature - yet again you went on the offensive and claimed if we didn't do as you said we were all racists, instead of debating you choose to attack. 3) an admin wrote to you on your talkpage apologizing for some things and asking you to be rational, you outright blank them - probably because they were White. This says a lot more about you than us, unless I have misjudged you Queen Misery 17:19, September 27, 2011 (UTC) you know Griggs I'll be frank with you - I think you're probably a decent guy and have been misrepresented, I understand why you find certain articles offensive however you DO seem to prefer to be confrontration: what are you hoping to achieve by labelling everyone racists anyway? is this your reason for being on the wiki? most users are happy to contribute without putting race into the subject and if this is why you are here then I think Misery is right and you are the racist - I'd love for you to prove me wrong though.. I really would. Inferno Pendragon 00:32, September 28, 2011 (UTC) ok Griggs, I apologize as well in a way - I was harsh on you but perhaps the internet makes us all a bit nasty in that regard: I did misjudge you and since you have explained yourself I'll remove the ban and I take back what I said about you being racist, like I said - the world can be an ugly place but we are human in the end and we all make mistakes Queen Misery 02:34, September 28, 2011 (UTC) you should be unblocked by now on Villains Wiki, if you still can't edit try logging on and off again - if that fails inform me and I'll see what is going on (sometimes the block button does strange things) Queen Misery 02:44, September 28, 2011 (UTC) it wasn't so much a direct quote as it was the way you appeared to have a very angry way of looking at the world and seemed to be quick to call us racists, however you had your reasons to be angry - much like when a skinhead outright punched me in the face on a bus a few days back, just because I was a little "different". I guess Nation of Islam gets a bad rap with some people due to ignorance, especially those who are unfamiliar with the subject and history - which is why I'd really like you to vote on it and tell us exactly why it should be removed, after all you have much more reason to vote "Yes" on that Delete page as you know what the Nation is, I could not vote either way myself because I know so little.. In general we judged you on what we saw as an attitude problem, which ironically made us label you just as we believed you labelled us - turns us we were both wrong.. the only thing I will argue on you about was Robert Mugabe due to the fact he has killed a lot of Africans (of course I don't live in Africa so who am I to judge Mugabe)? anyway - like I mentioned to you before sometimes I wonder whether or not the Villains Wiki should have a "Real-World Villains" category or not as a lot of the time things are not as they seem at first glance Inferno Pendragon 03:00, September 28, 2011 (UTC)